parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
King Leonidas Yells at 23 Villains
The Great Pumpkin Man: Did you knows any candy? Why you know this is the best Halloween ever! *Warley the Cat: Get back up there and fight like a bird! A big bird that is! *Roland: The disgusting creatures, I come in piece! I must get this love to Bog King by moon down! *Scroop: Yes! (Laughing) Do say hello to Mr. Arrow. *Ratigan: But, all that's in the past! That time, nothing, not even Basil, can stand in my way! All will bow to me! *Governor Ratcliffe: This is my land! I make my laws here. I say anyone so much as looks at an Indian without killing him on sight, will be tried for treason and hanged! *Jafar: Ah, but there's a new order now. My order. Finally, you will bow to me! *Flintheart Glomgold: Ha! That mess ought to cost scroungy McDuck a pretty penny. Tally it up. Money, box, cold hard cash. If this keeps ups, I, Flintheart Glomgold, will be the flithiest, richest duck in the world! (Laughs) I'm gaining on you, Scrooge. *Stan: All right, fluffbags. We said we back to steal your honey, and here we are. So, turn it all out. And our friend made leave you in one piece. *Constantine: That is right! I am Constantine, the world's most dangerous frog and number one criminal! And a thousand times! And now, I have only one to say to you fools! Good night, folks! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! *The Queen of Hearts: Off with their heads! *Hades: I'm the one giving orders now, bolt boy. And I think I'm gonna like it here. *Captain Hook: Peter Pan will be blasted out of Neverland forever! *Sir Ruber: One day that sword will be in my hand, and all will be mine! *Guy Gagne: Because of you, the whole world will be watching this race. And when they check thier flagdrops, they'll be watching me win! *Alameda Slim: Little bitty snot nosed children sing. I, yodel, and yodelin' is an art! *Snapercival Carpenter: and now, Maggie Pesky you got nothing me get her Boys! *Gladys Sharp: And so far Debbie's car have killed more animals than you have. *Captain Gutt: I told you tubby... you shoudn't have messed with the Master of the Seas. *Rumpelstiltskin: Looks like it's to pay the piper. *Ozone: I'd watch your tone, sunshine. You know what I'm gonna do? I'm gonna cut and hatch you in the string, ball you up, and then bat you around for hours in the game that only I understand! Uh. Very nice. I'll take that! *Duke Weaselton: It's Weaselton! Duke Weaselton. And I ain't talking, rabbit. And ain't you can do to make me. *James Suggs: You better watch it. Who are you talking to? I am the police of the sky! *King Leonidas: *losing his temper and starts to roar* STOP... *Warley the Cat, Scroop, Sir Ruber, The Great Pumpkin Man, Ratigan, Roland, James Suggs, Jafar, Alameda Slim and Rumpelstilskin looks shocked* THAT... *Gladys Sharp, Flintheart Glomgold, Captain Hook, Stan and Heff, Hades, Governor Ratcliffe, Snapercival Carpenter, The Queen of Hearts, Captain Gutt, Contantine, Guy Gagne, Ozone looks shocked* BAAAAAAAAALLLLL!!!!!!!! *(all villains gets knocked to the paint by King Leonidas. Leonidas stops roaring) *King Leonidas: Goal! Ha-ha! Game's over. I win!